The Ninja With A Wand
by ArtisticAngel6
Summary: How did she get this powers? Was she born with them? Did she get them from her mother? Hinata just didnt know
1. Chapter 1

**HINATA'S POV**

Hinata was just 11 years old when she had gotten this strange letter. The only reason it was strange because an owl had given it to her! She opened the letter and this what it said:_ ~ HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY ~_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Hyuuga,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment _

_Team begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

Uniform

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)._

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear._

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)._

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)._

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

Set Books

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble_

Other Equipment

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Then Hinata was wondering how do they know her and about Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

**HINATA'S POV**

_This is crazy how could I be a wizard I am a ninja! I'm just a failure._

Then hinata left the hyuga compound to go to the hokage to see what he thought about all this.

**SARUTOBI HIRUZEN'S POV**

_I knew this day would come for Hinata it was just a matter of time_

"Well Hinata this is something I expected to happen" said Sarutobi. "What do you mean hokage-sama did you this was going to happen" said Hinata." Yes I did Hinata you have the same gift as you're mother once had" said Sarutobi.

"You knew my mother Hokage-sama" said Hinata wide eyed.

"Yes she was an amazing wizard before she married your father" said Sarutobi.

"So can I go please I could get stronger so I wont be a failure or a burden anymore" said Hinata." Hinata you are not a failure or a burden do you understand me" said sarutobi.

_Look at what you have done to your daughter Hiashi._

"Yes Hokage-sama I understand" said Hinata. "Hinata you can go but we have to keep it a secret" said Sarutobi. "Alright Hokage-sama" said Hinata. "For right now I have a friend that will help you will getting what you need but for now you have to act like normal ok Hinata" said Sarutobi. "Hai Hokage-sama "said Hinata

I wonder who Hokage-sama's friend is going to be?


	3. Chapter 3

**HINATA'S POV**

_Today is the day that I will become stronger than I was ever before._

I was getting ready to go to the hokage tower with all my stuff (clothes, weapons, undergarments, etc) and sealed them into a scroll. As I was about to leave neji and hanabi had seen me.

"Where do you think you are going" said neji. "I was called to the hokage" I said.

"Why in the world would the hokage want you, your just a failure" said hanabi.

"Well I don't know that is why I'm going to the hokage tower to find out" I said. Annoyed by the fact she called me a failure.

"I think the hokage is just going to tell you that you can't be a ninja anymore because you are soo weak, that is your destiny to fail in life and in the world you live in" said neji.

I really wanted to beat the shit out of the both of them for insulting me like that.

But then I remember that I have to act like everything is normal and said "oh I will try t-t-o g-g-et s-stronger a-and I will train later".

"But it will never work because you will and always be a failure and a burden in everyone's eyes you will ever meet" said Hanabi.

I was just about to be at my limit when I said "w-w-well s-s-see a-about t-that w-when I come b-back".

With some stuttering making sure it was sounding convincing. Then I turned my heel and went out the Hyuga Compound to the Hokage Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

**HINATA'S POV**

As I got to the hokage tower I couldn't help but feel a sense of relief. I finally had gotten away from them before I beat them into a bloody pulp. Then I went into the hokage's office.

"Hello Hokage-sama where is this friend you spoke of I do not see them here" I said. "Well he is here now he's right behind you" said the hokage. I turned around and was shocked that I couldn't sense him! I was a ninja for crying out loud!

This was the friend of Hokage-sama he was like a freakin giant! "Hi me name is Hagrid and you must be Hinata nice to meet ya" said Hagrid the giant.

This is what he looked like to me in my eyes. He was about twice as tall as an average man and three times as wide, with a long mane of shaggy black hair and a beard that covered most of his face. He's hands were as big as dustbin lids and his feet in their boots were like baby dolphins.

He had light skin and dark eyes that glinted like black beetles. He wore an exceptionally large moleskin overcoat with several pockets. "Hello nice to meet you Hagrid-sama" I said and bowed.

"Whoa no need for the formalities Hagrid is just fine" said Hagrid. "Hinata this man will help you will all you will need for Hogwarts supplies, uniforms, pets, etc" said the hokage. "But I have no money how will I be able to get anything without any money" I said frowning.

Both men chuckled and Hagrid said "that the Grigotts Wizarding Bank is for". "how do I have money in that bank" I questioned. "your mother knew you were going to have similar powers as her and left you some money you might need " said the hokage.

"now that everything is settled we should off then" said Hagrid. "alright bye Hokage-sama I will see you in a year " I said. "goodbye Hinata I wish you luck" said the Hokage. "Ok next stop is Diagon Alley!" said Hagrid. The next thing I knew we were gone from Konoha.

**SARUTOBI HIRUZEN'S POV**

_Good luck on your journey at Hogwarts Hinata you will do get things_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Now that everything is settled we should off then" said Hagrid. "Alright bye Hokage-sama I will see you in a year " I said. "Goodbye Hinata I wish you luck" said the Hokage. "Ok next stop is Diagon Alley!" said Hagrid. The next thing I knew we were gone from Konoha._

**SARUTOBI HIRUZEN'S POV**

_Good luck on your journey at Hogwarts Hinata you will do get things_

**BACK IN KONOHA AFTER HINATA LEFT**

"hokage-sama I want to know where my daughter is immediately!" screamed Hiashi as he stormed into the hokage's office. "I don't thing you need to be concerned about that now hiashi" said Sarutobi.

"What do you mean it doesn't concern she is my daughter I have a right to know where my daughter at all times" said Hiashi angrily.

"Well honestly I'm just surprised you never shown you cared for her at all not since Yuri" said Sarutobi. "That was different Yuri was the one that cared for hinata I just was there to support her" said Hiashi.

"How didn't is even though Yuri has passed on doesn't mean you should just ignore the own daughter's existence all she wanted you to shown that you were proud of her that you cared for her but no you just kept on insulting her saying she was a burden a failure its like saying that she wasn't your daughter in the first place!" said Sarutobi.

"Sometimes I thought that Hinata shown that she was nothing like me and then when Hanabi came along I thought this has to be my child she looks like me acts like me she had so much great strength and potential to be a great ninja just like her father" said Hiashi.

"And you didn't think Hinata had any potential to be a great ninja" said Sarutobi.

"No the way she acted she was shy shown emotions was weak helped the branch members it seemed very abnormal to me" said Hiashi.

"So what did you think Yuri was when you first meet her" questioned Sarutobi. "It was an arranged marriage and after we were married throughout all those years she just ignore me it was like she when nothing to do with me but when I wasn't around she would act differently she was nicer, kinder and even happier to me I thought I ruined her life" said Hiashi.

"What do you think? I would ignore you to if I was Yuri because your whole family its consumed with wanting power what person would want that to be around a family that doesn't show emotions has labels for other family members putting a curse seal on a family member having that family be like your personal servant! Hiashi I just want to you that you're so called all powerful Hyuga clan has so many problems that need to be worked out before your whole clan goes up in flames" said Sarutobi.

Hiashi had stared at the Hokage in shock and surprise. "Dismissed" said Sarutobi. Then Hiashi had walked out of the Hokage's office looking as angry then before.

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner ! **


	6. ATTENTION!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

bbhelen3162

CartoonistGirl6

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**A/N: Sorry that I havent updated in a awhile I just have been busy with exams and school things! But I will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last Time On The Ninja With A Wand:**_ _"What do you think? I would ignore you to if I was Yuri because your whole family its consumed with wanting power what person would want that to be around a family that doesn't show emotions has labels for other family members putting a curse seal on a family member having that family be like your personal servant! Hiashi I just want to you that you're so called all powerful Hyuga clan has so many problems that need to be worked out before your whole clan goes up in flames" said Sarutobi._

_Hiashi had stared at the Hokage in shock and surprise. "Dismissed" said Sarutobi. Then Hiashi had walked out of the Hokage's office looking as angry then before._

**Hinata's POV**

When we finally had arrived I couldn't help feel dizzy and have the need to the throw up. "The first time is always the hardest" said Hagrid as he was watching me react to the effects of the magical ride.

"But it will get easier as you get used to it" continued Hagrid as he led me near a brick wall to calm down for a bit.

"Are yer better now Hinata" said Hagrid looking at me to make sure I was alright.

After I finally calmed down and nodded to Hagrid that I was alright I got up and started walking right beside Hagrid. "So where do we start" I said to Hagrid.

"Where to start off we need money but not any kind of money we need wizard money" said Hagrid.

"So where do we get this wizard money from and where" I said to Hagrid. "Well Gringotts, the wizard bank! Ain't no safer place. Not one. Except perhaps Hogwarts!" said Hagrid.

"Now we shall go to the bank to get started with your school list" said Hagrid as he was walking towards a brick wall.

"Hagrid what are you-" I was trying to ask but Hagrid cut me off by looking back and forth making sure no one was looking. Then Hagrid tapped on 4 bricks in a type of order and then the bricks came apart.

When Hagrid and I went into the entrance of the bank these words appeared as if engraved on the sliver doors.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed<br>For those who take, but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn.<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there<em>

Then Hagrid and I approached the desk which was occupied by a goblin with glasses. "Ms. Hinata Hyuga wants to make a withdraw" said Hagrid to the goblin.

The goblin looked down at me and said "And does Ms. Hinata Hyuga have her key?" asked the goblin.

I now looked at Hagrid not knowing where the key was of which the goblin spoke of.

**A/N: Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a long time! I had a bit of writer's block.**


	8. Anti-bullying

So guys I'm going to ranting about something that happened to my friend and then I will go on to what happened to me. Starting now : I am so mad right now my friend had been bullied and her boyfriend didn't do anything about it. He just stood there and watched as she got bullied. He didn't even defend her as she was getting bullied.

He even had the fuckin galls to break up with her because she was getting bullied saying it was all to much that was the most retarded shit I have ever heard in my life.

When my friend went to the social worker at my school to tell them what had happened she said that they couldn't do anything about it and sent her back to class crying!

I want to go and tell the school what had happened but I wasn't there when it happened I was in class. I also would need evidence to tell what happened or they won't believe me.

Now my friends on Monday that were there are going to tell the dean and tell them what had happened.

What also got me so mad is that the social worker said they couldn't do anything and yet they have this new anti-bullying law .

Now on to me : I had this girl in my class that was bi and she dressed like a guy the reason I knew she was a girl cause of her name.

She always kept teasing me and also trying to call nicknames and everything. I'm not bi and she kept doing it. And the people around knew it was making uncomfortable didn't do anything.

So for almost 3 months when she kept teasing me I had finally snapped.

I cursed her out telling her to stop fucking touching me. I finally got my sit moved away from her.

I couldn't stop laughing after class because I never talked in that class and when I finally did everyone except the people that knew how I really acted was so shocked. It made my day knowing that I cursed her out but now people my class knew I had a voice.

I wanted to tell you all this because bullying hurts a lot of people. You have to do something now before it gets out of control and goes to far. Don't be a bystander but a person that is heroic.


End file.
